From an Idiot to a Dark knight!
by jboy44
Summary: One Saturday morning after waking up form a strange Dream Akihisa soon found his life changed. A demon attack awakens something sleeping inside of him, the blood of his grandfather Sparda! Now Akihsia takes up his father's sword as the new dark Knight, and with a demonic plot happening right under his school he has a big job ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

It was early one Saturday when Akihisa was a sleep in his bed.

In his dream he was walking through a field of scary looking weapons and he spotted for statues of four men one looked like a king, before him where twins, before one twin holding a katana was a boy with a monster arm and an empty spot was before the twin with a board sword.

The twin's broadsword had a skull face on it that seemed to look at Akihisa making him back away, then jumped when he heard someone scream, "I'm yours grab me!"

He jumped and turned to see the demonic looking broadsword in the ground it's skull face speaking, "you are a Sparda me!"

Akihisa screamed as he woke up to see his sister Akira on top of him about to kiss him and he quickly knocked her off and screamed, "WHY DO YOU DO THIS I'M YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!?

Akira got up, "silly Akihisa, you're my half-brother!" Akihisa's eyes widened, "SAY WHAT NOW?"

Akira covered her mouth, "Right we don't talk about it but mom was in an arranged marriage with my dad a loveless one, then she fell in love and out an out of marriage affair where you were born. And my parent's marriage end, but I got you little cutie."

She then tried to kiss him again only for Akihsia to jump out get dressed and run out the house in shock.

Akihisa looked at his hands Akira's world and the dream playing over in his mind. He then noticed Yuuko reading something as she was about to step out into the street as a car was speeding boy.

In a moment Akihisa grabbed her arm stopping her making her look up her eyes widening as the car speed by, Akihisa then said, "Watch where you're going."

Yuuko blinked and put her book away and said, "that I will Thanks Akihisa." Akihsia smiled but there smiles would soon stop when some people grabbed them both and put something over their mouths making them passed out.

Akihisa was once more in that dreamland but this time the king like statue morphed into a demon and said, "I am Sparda! The legendary dark knight!"

Akihsia backed away and panicked, "Stay away!" he was waving his arms around in fear but Sparda held out his hand, "Come on now I won't hurt my own grandson."

Akihisa's eyes widen, "Demon say what!" Akihsia then backed away once more coming to the broadsword.

Sparda then said, "You are my grandson by way of your mother sleeping with my son Dante. Even my and then your father's blade rebellion senses your devil blood laying a sleep! Embrace your family, embrace who you were always meant to be the next legendary dark knight! Pick up your father's sword!"

Akihsia then screamed awake to find himself bound and gagged in a dark room with others as some man in a robe chanted in a strange langue making a demonic looking seal appear and from it a large armor plate Demonic worm beast with the head of spider came out.

The robe then said, "here are your 100 young souls I most offer you each year for my immortality my demonic master! I even added a bounce offering to show how much I love you master."

The demon then said, "no one likes a kiss ass." He then charged as he began to eat those in front of them, Akihisa could year Yuuko scream as the Demon looked to Akihisa, "What is this? There is a secret laying in your blood human! So I guess it's a good thing I have the bonus as I would be a fool to eat you!"

The thing then stuck out it's blade tongue which made a massive cut in Akihisa's chest straight through Akihisa's eyes widen as he screamed in pain.

The thing then continued to eat people.

As the life fade for Akihisa he was back in the dream.

Sparda then grabbed Akihsia by the neck, "If you won't hear reason and awaken your true power to save your mate on your own! Then Grandpa is just going to have to beat you till you too! I do this because I love you grandson!" in a moment Sparda's demonic visit hit Akihisa face knocking him away.

Akihsia's back hit the sword rebellion as Sparda began to kick him in the gut! "GRAB THE GOT DAM SWORD! STAND ON YOUR FEET AND FIGHT YOU HAVE MY BLOOD RUNNING THROUGHT YOUR VAINS! ACT LIKE IT! STAND TALL BRAVE AND FIGHT! STOP BEING SUCH A GOT DAM BEAT DOWN WHIMP!"

In a moment Akihisa grabbed the sword as the sword screamed covering Akihisa in red light making it and Akihsia scream as Sparda backed off.

Sparda smiled as he took on his human form, "and you have finally awakened now go save the girl destined to be your mate!"

In the real world Yuuko was the last one alive, about to be eaten by the thing so she closed her eyes and cried waiting for her death but after A while it didn't come so she opened her eyes.

To see Akihisa standing there his binds ripped apart his eyes glowing red his hair white as he gave off a red glow, holding it back.

The hole in his chest still there Making her eyes widen.

The demon struggled as he said, "I can sense it! This power Sparda! His blood flows inside you!" Akihisa then kicked it in the face sending it back.

Akihisa smirked as the whole in his chest began to heal and he held his hand out, "Demon sword drew Rebellion!"

In a moment Rebellion popped out of the ground and Akihsia picked it up making him glow red as his outfit was replaced by black pants black combat boats, black fingerless gloves a red coat with no shirt under it.

Yuuko's eyes widen as she saw this and looked at the fact Akihsia had muscles now, but she was snapped back to reality at the mention of the legend Sparda's name.

The demon looked at him, "the blood of Sparda the legendary Dark night reawakened. Well know looks like we have a new Dark knight! A devil with a human soul!"

Yuuko's eyes widened in shock.

Yuuko's point of view.

Sparda a legend a fairy tale or that's at least what I would have said if I hadn't seen this demonic beast appear, now here Akihisa the ultimate idiot the man who won't hurt his enemy's was standing before me decaled to be his descended.

He was standing tall with a devilish smirked that was sending a chill down my spine as murderous rage was in those once pure brown eyes, now glowing demonic red.

He was always cute, but know he was literally a sexy beast with devil charms. Got I can't stop checking him out! I felt my face go red as I thought, I'm really thinking this when I'm about to die?

Well at least I'll die happy with this being my last sight.

Akihisa a devil? Demons real? Sparda real? Humans being sacrificed to a demon by a man wanting immortality? I should have stayed in bed this morning.

I then spotted Akihisa Charging at the worm with the sword as he screamed.

I really should have stayed in bed.

Return to third person point of view.

Akihsia smirked as the demonic worm opened his mouth and send his tongue out like some kind of missile only Akihsia to easily slash it apart.

In a moment Akihsia appeared before the Demon and his blade was covered in some kind of demonic lighting and he trust it into the things right eye making it howl in pain.

Akihsia then kicked it in the face sending it back and freeing his sword.

The demon was down as he said, "please we can work something out Dark knight!"

Akihsia growled in rage showing fanged teeth as he said, "AFTER ALL THE LIVES YOU END! YOU THINK YOU CAN PLEAD FOR MERCY!?" Akihisa then swung his blade down with great force so much the building they were in's floor was slashed deeply as he slashed the demon in half.

The demon now dead akihsia put his sword on his back the thing just hovering there as he walked to the robed man who was on the ground rapidly aging.

The man, held out his hand, "without master I'm aging all the years I missed at once." In a moment he turned into dust and Akihisa walked over to a fearful Yuuko.

Akihsia ripped her ropes apart and removed her gag as he said, "Get out of here!" He then turned.

Yuuko blinked in confusion, "really you're just going to leave your damsel in destress? What kind of knight are you?"

Akihsia looked back as he said, "the dark kind."

Yuuko fanned herself, "Got dam it!" she then ran after him and said, "but come on now At least let me repay you?"

Akihisa then said, "all I want is to find and reopen my dad's shop devil may cry!"

Yuuko then said, 'I can help you find it, I will even be your secretary!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he looked at her and blushed, "ok but for now let's get you home!" Akihsia then came to a wall and kicked it down making a door out of the room and when they walked through they spotted the school wall.

Akihsia looked around as he said, "So the man who tried to offer us up for another year of life is a teacher. That can't boost well for the future."

Yuuko held on to Akihisa, "what if all of the teachers are working with demons?"

Akihsia then said, "then I'll kill all of them!" Yuuko blushed and fanned herself, "GOT DAM DEVILISH CHARMS!"

Akihsia smirked and made a face, "why thank you. I get them form my father Dante Sparda. You know today turned out weird but I'm kind of happy."

Akihsia then looked at his hand and made a fist, "After all I finally feel complete!" he then ran a hand through his white hair as he said, "besides I think I made this look good."

Yuuko was red and fanning herself as she followed him out the school whispering, "give me the devil I want."

Akihisa smirked as he looked up it was night outside, "well we better get you home!"

Yuuko then blushed as she said, "My brother out of town this week end you can stay with me!"

Akihsia smirked as he said, "So your plan is to take me back to your place and see were the night takes us then? All right but I never knew you were so naughty." Akihisa then did the finger gun thing and gave her a wink.

Yuuko blushed and had a small nose bleed, "That's not fair!"

Later on Akihisa sat rebellion on the floor as he closed his eyes and went to sleep on Yuuko's couch to once more find himself in his dream.

Sparda's statue was gone now. But Dante's statue morphed into his devil trigger and came to life.

Dante walked over to Akihisa, "so I finally get to meet my boy" he held his arms out, "come on give dad a hug son?"

Akihisa then said, "No! you left mom and me alone!"

Dante then hit him on the head, "I died in battle with your uncle Vergil! We took each other down! I want to be there for you Son! I want to mold you into a dark knight form the beginning, not see you mistreated into being something no one in this family is spineless!"

Akihsia then said, "I won't give you the hug but I'll let you off the hook for not being there for me on the grounds of death! but being dead isn't stopping you form contacting me now?"

Dante then said, "It's taking all of our might to reach for form the afterlife taking turns to explain things to you! Demons are coming back in numbers and your school is the center of it. The world needs a dark knight, they need a devil, they need you!"

Akihisa then said, "then where's my red cape?" Dante laughed, "cracking jokes in a serious moment you are my son! You know what daddy's going to steal the hug!"

Dante then hugged Akihsia triggering akihsia to struggle as Dante said, "Trish has the keys to devil may cry, she's in your town living under a fake name with here her daughter, your half-sister Shouko Kirishima!"

Akihsia then said, "another half-sister why the hell not!" Then his eyes widened as his brain processed the name, "YUUJI IS DATING MY SISTER OH HELL NO!"

Dante then let him go, "and when it's Vergil's turn to speak with you giving him a chance, it's not his fault he got brainwashed by your grandpa's arch-enemy and couldn't shake the evil out of his soul while he was alive!"

Akihsia, crossed his arms, "I'll kick him in the nuts and leave it at that!"

Dante smiled as he said, "that's my boy now remember to tell your sister daddy loves her, and time for you to get up you have a lovely lady on you!"

Akihisa then woke up to Find Yuuko Snuggled on top of him as he smirked and held her "While I know what I'm going to do tomorrow."

To be continued.


	2. Children of Dante Unite!

Bright and early the next day Akihisa was walking down the street with Yuuko riding piggy back on him as she looked at her phone, "next right to Shouko, then Shouko's hosue will only be a ten-minute walk away."

Akihisa rolled his eyes, "Why am I letting you to this again?"

Yuuko blushed, "because when we both woke up in the middle of the night we did things that left my legs numb."

Akihisa smirked as he said, "I know I just want to hear it!" he then stopped when he spotted Shouko walking with a woman with blonde hair who was dressed in black jeans, and a black shirt, with a black hand bag.

Akihisa smiled and said, "and we found them that's lucky for me!" he then sat Yuuko down and said, "ok Yuuko you stay here I'm going to go confront a lady demoness and her daughter my half-sister to get the keys to dad's place."

Yuuko then sat down on a bench and said, "ok. Be careful!"

Akihsia said, "Will do." He then ran to them and yelled, "Hay Trish!"

Trish then turned and looked at Akihsia and said, "Dante!?" Shouko looked back.

Akihisa then ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry Trish but I'm not my dad, but I do have his devilish good looks."

Trish rolled her eyes, "I know it was too good to be true! And you're a mini him!"

Shouko was confused, "How do you know my mom… Akihisa? and who's Dante."

Akihsia pointed to his hair and said, "Simple Shouko Dante is our dad." He put his hands in his pockets.

Shouko looked to Trish, and said, "Mother is that true?" Trish nodded and in a moment Shouko hugged Akihisa, "MY MAN'S BEST FRIEND IS MY BROTHER! YES! TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT YUUJI BROTHER!"

Akihsia then pushed her off and said, "after I put the fear of the devil with a the "if you break my sister's heart" threat you know normal brother stuff. But Look Shouko I know your mom didn't tell you but she's a demon! Dad is the half demon child of the legendary Sparda and Demons are back and I need the keys to devil may cry!"

Trish crossed her arms and said, "I kind of gave the keys to lady!" Shouko then did the time out hand thing, "I'm mostly demon?" Trish nodded, and Shouko said, "ok cool."

Akihsia looked at his half-sister before he said, "Ok well she's mostly demonic so I guess she would have an answer time with this, but why the hell would you give the keys to the loan shark bitch!?"

Trish then said, "because I after Dante vanished she found out she was also pregnant with his baby, your guys, other half-sister, we split the stuff I got your father and grandpa's guns and she got the keys."

Shouko growled, "YOU ROBBED ME OF A SISTER! A FRIEND SOMEONE TO BRADE HAIR AND TALK ABOUT BOYS WITH!? MOTHER HOW COULD YOU! KEEPING YOU ARE A DEMON IS ONE THING BUT I DON'T THINK WE CAN MOVE PASS THIS!"

Akihsia held the bridge of his nose as he said, "Dad is a man whore!"

Trish then said, "Lady's daughter's name is Hiromi I think you both know her!"

Shouko yelled, "I'VE BEEN SCHOOL MATES WITH MY SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" she then gave off a yellow aura of demonic rage

Shouko's outfit changed to black jeans pants black boats, and a black tank top and Akihisa gave her a thumbs up, "and the devil in you is awake! Welcome aboard team dark knight sister!"

Akihisa then said, "now I guess we go confront lady and meet our other sister!"

Trish then pulled out a box form her hand bag, "here take this this box holds your father and grandpa's guns, which fire demonic energy so they don't have to reload I don't need them, I just want something to hold on to the dead man I love!"

Shouko then said, "I can understand this." Trish then tried to hand the box to Akihsia who put his hand behind his back making the energy outline of rebellion appear, "I already have something of dad and grandpa's"

Akihsia then let go making it vanish, Shouko then took the box and opened it taking took out a silver and black gun, marked ebony and ivory, and place them in her pockets.

Akihsia then out the guns marked Luce and ombra and put them in his coat pockets, "I guess I'll give them to Hiromi for grandpa."

Shouko then said, "I know where she lives I once had to deliver her homework while she was sick.

Akihsia then said, "Let me pick up my Yuuko and we'll get a move on!"

After a while Shouko looked at Akihisa giving Yuuko a piggy back ride and said, "So cute! Why can't me and Yuuji be this cute?"

Yuuko then said, "May because you're the stronger one in the relationship." Shouko nodded in agreement.

Soon they came to a burning house and a lady called Lady on the ground injured. Akihisa quickly put Yuuko Down as he and Shouko raced off to Lady and helped her sit up.

Lady opened her eyes with a small struggle as she looked to Akihisa and spoke, "Dante?"

Shouko then said, "miss Lady Brother is not Father. Now where is our Sister?"

Lady's eyes widen as she held her side, 'My baby girl, was captured, Demons came I was so out of shape form hiding I couldn't beat them. They took her to use for the blood of Sparda in her veins. I didn't want this! Trish didn't want this! And even though Dante didn't know about her I know he didn't want this! We want our children to live in peace away from this nightmare."

Yuuko then walked up she was doing a funny walk but she said, "they have the blood of the devil who kicked all of hell's ass in their veins they couldn't. You should have brought them together!"

Lady then cried, "the Sparda family never stands together they are always split up or fighting each other, It's impossible for all with Sparda's blood to stand together. Please save my baby girl!" Lady then fainted

Akihsia made a tight fist as he growled as he heard Shouko ask, "where could they be? We know nothing how can we find her now!"

Akihsia looked to her as he summoned rebellion on his back and said, "I know where they will be! Yuuko stay here and watch Lady Shouko my dear half-sister! Follow me!"

Akihsia then ran off as Shouko followed him and said, "Ok Brother!"

Yuuko then sat down next to lady and pulled out her phone "I guess I'll wait here then, and call an ambulance"

Akihsia lead Shouko to the school where he kicked the door down as a demonic puppet with an axe charged, only for Akihsia to slash it in half!

Shouko pulled out her guns as they walked in, "School why is this an oddly fitting place!" more Puppets jumped out at them as Shouko crossed her arms and fired on them blowing their heads off easily.

As her guns smoked Shouko span them around and blow them out as she said, "This is easy!"

Akihisa rushed in and began slashing more puppets, "come on let's fight our way through they should all be guarding here Hiromi is!"

Shouko smirked, "Devilishly cunning brother dear." Soon they battled their way to the gym were Shouko Shoot the door down to reveal, Hiromi tied up and gagged on the floor as people in robes chanted making a mini hell gate appear.

From the mini hell gate a giant arm came out as a man said, "Lorde Mundus while only your arm may pass through our mini hell gate we offer you this girl, granddaughter of Sparda her devil blood strong but untrained leaving her powerless, May the power she never known she had make you stronger so you may break her grandfather's seal and rule the world once more!"

As the arm Reached for Hiromi she screamed through her gag as she saw gun shoots hitting the hand knocking it back as Akihsia rushed in and grabbed her and returned to Shouko.

Akihsia then cut the rope holding Hiromi and ungagged her as he said, "sorry but me and Shouko have a problem with our sister being offered to Mundus!"

Hiromi was gasping, "Wait! WHAT!"

Akihsia hand her Sparda's guns and said, "our dads are all the same half demon! Now take this!"

Hiromi screamed, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH GUNS!"

Shouko pointed her gun's ad Mundus' hand and said, "Point and shoot what else!"

The hand looked angry as it opened and fired off red energy spears Making the people in robes run.

Hiromi screamed as Akihsia Grabbed her and Ran with her as Shouko went the other way!

Akihsia then said, "Mundus couldn't be beaten by grandpa so I don't think we can win even against his hand!" He then looked to the mini hell gate, "But if we remove the hell gate it will be cut off when it closes!"

Akihsia held Rebellion as he said "Hiromi I know your scared but please aim at the gate and shoot at it with Shouko! I'll draw the hand's fire!"

Hiromi was shaking as she pointed and pulled the trigger hitting the gate as she smiled, "that felt kind of nice!" She then smirked and kept firing.

Akihsia then smiled," the devil be waking up in you!" he then jumped up then jumped again of an energy plate form landing on the back of the hand where he stabbed it with rebellion! "HAY MUNDUS! SPARDA FAMILY WILL ALWAYS KICK YOUR ASS!"

In a moment the hand turned to mist and reformed so it was holding Akihisa as he said, "I didn't think this through!" in a moment the hand through him to the gym floor and then tried to crush him.

Akihsia held up Rebellion to hold the fist back as he saw Shoots hitting and damaging the hell gate, "COME ON GIRLS! Just a little more!"

The fist of mundus was winning the struggle till Akihsia glow red and he got up on to his feet as he said, "Hay Mundus this is for Vergil!" in a moment Akihsia screamed and transformed.

His coat became made of scales and part of him, the skin under it was black and scaly, his lower body was covered in red scales his feet having talon like claws on the toes and heal.

His hands had black scales and sharp claws his hair was replaced by a bone demonic helmet with downward facing forms, the skin on his face was black scales, pure red glowing eyes and sharp fangs in his mouth as he said, "DEVIL TRIGGER!"

Akihsia was now holding Mundus's fist back as he said, "All my power is struggling to hold back your arm! I can see why grandpa could only trap you!"

In a moment Hiromi gained a glowing blue aura and eyes as she fired off shoots of demonic energy! Her outfit changed to a logn blue coat a black tank top, leather pants, combat boats, and her hair gained blue and silver highlights.

She kept shooting "YOU WON'T BE EATING ME! DIE!" the devil in her had woken up and her and Shouko's shoots finally damaged the mini hell gate to the point where it fell apart.

As it fell apart the gate way between hell and earth closed so fast and powerful and slashed the arm of Mundus off making the thing fall over limp as it broke apart.

Akihsia's devil trigger then ended as he fell on his butt and said, "the three of us all learned about where we come from today yet here we are! Having won a battle against Mundus and literally disarmed him! Not even Grandpa could injure Mundus this much!"

Shouko smiled, "because we're the first generation of the Sparda Family to truly stand together."

Hiromi span her grandfather's guns around and said, "YEAH! LET'S GO FIND MORE DEMONS TO SHOOT!"

Shouko then said, "First we need to go check on your mother!"

Later on Shouko, Yuuko, Hiromi, and Akihisa were in lady's hospital room as she woke up and looked to Hiromi and said, "Hiromi your, your."

Hiromi crossed her arms, "an awakened Sparda yeah. Now brother and sister mentioned you had the keys to dad's place?"

Lady then removed her pointed to head band and said, "It's in there!"

She then removed the yell thing and ripped it open to reveal a key as she said, "I guess Devil may cry is back in business but I have to stay with my mom!"

Shouko said, "I have to go yell at mine for keeping the fact I have a sister secret, and I know brother doesn't want to go back to akira so."

They hand Akihsia the key and smiled.

Yuuko said, "can I come Akihisa?" she held her hands together and was trying to look cute.

Akihsia then said, "Well it's better to not be alone on my first night in a new home! Good thing it's spring break and we have two weeks without school!"

To be continued.


	3. First Job of the new DMC!

It was late in the night, inside Devil may cry Akihisa was sleeping in his new bed holding Yuuko close.

When a phone rang and Akihsia picked it up and said, "hello?"

Form the other end HIdeyoshi screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER'S PHONE!?"

Yuuko then muttered in her sleep, "because we had sex, now shut up, I'm sleepy!"

The phone call then cut off, as Akihisa put the phone up.

Meanwhile in his home Hideyoshi was pale and his eye twitching before roaring with rang and running out of his house with murder on his face.

He came to Akira's home and knocked on the door, when Akira answered it she rubbed her eyes, "what is it?"

Hideyoshi then said, "HAND HIM OVER! HAND OVER YOUR BROTHER!"

Akira then said, "He's not here anymore."

Hideyoshi's eyes widen as his rage died down, "What?"

Akira then yawned and said, "His dad died and left him a home and he's living there now I don't know where it is!"

Hideyoshi was pale," sorry about your dad."

Akira then said, "I said his dad, not my dad. We're half siblings, we only have one parent in common." She then slammed the door.

Hideyoshi then walked away as he said, "Now where am I going to find the bastard to kill his ass!?"

A strange man in a trench coat, then walked up and handed him a card that said, 'Devil may cry' "you can find the boy here!"

The man then left as Hideyoshi blinked and ran to devil may cry and rang the doorbell, "ANSWER YOU BASTARD!"

In side Akihisa was walking down the stairs in only his pants as he picked up rebellion and put it on his back making it turn into a tattoo of its self on his back with its name below it. "Hold up I'm coming!"

Akihisa then opened the door to see Hideyoshi and he Asked "What is it HIdeyoshi?"

Hideyoshi blinked as he looked at the white haired muscular man before him, the voice was Akihisa's as was the face, Hideyoshi blushed and had some blood drip form his nose as he said, "Akihisa?"

Akihisa crossed his arms, "In the reborn flesh!"

Hideyoshi began stuttering unable to form any words let along be mad.

Akihisa then turned around showing the Tattoo which made Hideyoshi have a bigger nose bleed as Akihisa said, "Hideyoshi I am a knew man, reborn in unholy fire! I won't play this games again!" He then kicked the door close.

Hideyoshi then fainted on to the side walk outside the shop.

When the sun came up Hideyoshi was still passed out there as Shouko and Hiromi walked up and both half-sisters kicked Hideyoshi to wake him and said," This isn't a place to sleep."

Hideyoshi then got up holding head as he said, "Akihisa, Sexy, White hair Rebel!"

Hiromi then said, "Wait you eye banged our brother!?"

Hideyoshi then jumped, "SAY WHAT?"

Shouko then said, "Akihisa, Myself and Hiromi share the same dad. Now listen here young lady! I can understand being jealous of your twin, as you've spent more time with Akihisa, but it's over it's done move the hell on!"

Hideyoshi want to say something or at least comment on how ironic that speech came from Shouko but couldn't!

Hiromi then opened the door and said, "come on sis, we got a job we need our Brother for!"

As soon as they walked in they spotted Yuuko and Akihsia full dressed eating pizza.

Shouko then blinked and said, "You know your girlfriend's stalker twin was outside this place all night long right?"

Akihisa nodded, "yeah but my demonic ass isn't scared of no human!" Yuuko then whipped her mouth, "We get it you are your father's son!"

Hiromi then held out a letter, "and we got a mission already! A woman named Patty called and asked for the rumored children of Dante to show up."

Akihsia rubbed his chin, "Patty Lowell?"

Shouko blinked, "that's her maiden name yes, how did you know?"

Akihisa then pulled out a book, "Dad's journal that's how he mentioned patty as a human girl he saved on the job and an adopted dad too."

Hiromi then blinked, "then let's go see what our sister wants!"

Akihisa then summoned rebellion out of her tattoo as he got up and kissed Yuuko, "Ok then let's go."

Soon they came to a mansion.

Akihsia looked at the paper, "This is the place! She did good here!" He then rang the video bell on the gate and said, "hello Dante's kid's here to see Patty!"

The gate then opened and they walked in and in a moment Patty Lowell now an adult woman in a fancy dressed walked down and looked upon the three people in before her and to Akihisa. "Dante?"

Akihsia then put his hands in his pocket and said, "Sorry I'm not dad! I just got his devilishly Good looks and charms."

Patty looked down for a moment, "right! And you are just like him already! Anyway as you know the blood of Aeron Lowell runs in my veins, and sadly it also runs in the veins of my son Kouta!"

In a moment all three Sparda's eyes widen as they said, "THE NINJA PERVERT!?"

Patty gasped, "you all know my baby boy!"

Akihsia then said, "we all go to school with him and he's my friend My name is Akihisa, Formally last name Yoshii."

Patty then gasped and covered her mouth, "well the point is he's been kidnapped please save him" He wanted them a suit case, "In here are the payment and instructions they left and asked for!"

Shouko took it and said, "Ok we'll save him!"

They then left as Akihisa said, "Kouta's rich! Learn something new every day."

Shouko then pulled out a page attacked to the case and said, "they want us to call form a phone form the bus stop next to the school."

Hironmi then blinked," why is all the strangeness centered around the school?"

Akihsia looked at her, "My dare sister you must be kidding right?"

They then came to the bus stopped and Akihsia dialed the phone and said, "We got your money, show us Kouta is still alive!"

A demonic voice then said, "Who is this?"

Akihisa then said, "Patty's younger brother handling this while she sits at home scared for her son's life!" Akihisa smiled it wasn't technically a lie.

The demonic voice then said, "Very well then." In a moment a scream form Kouta was heard. "there you heard him he's alive. Now take the money to the old warehouse at the following address the boy and my partner Nevan will be waiting there!"

Akihsia then took down the address and said, "and Kouta if you can hear It's me Akihisa it's a long story but trust me your mom cares enough about you to call upon the might of devils to make these things pay."

Akihsia then hung up, as they all ran to a ware house and Shouko shot the door down to reveal Nevan the sorcerer of the abyss.

The demonic witch then looked upon the three, "the blood of Sparda!"

Hiromi then pulled out her guns and Shoot as she said, "you messed with our adopted older sister Patty's kid you think we wouldn't come to her nephew's rescue!"

Akihisa grabbed rebellion and took on his devil trigger and said, "Bring it on bitch!"

Akihisa then charged as Nevan held out her hand and fired lightning bolts only for Akihsia to split into two Akihsia as he said, "Doppelganger style!"

The two Akihsia attacked her form Both sides as she tried to block them by summoning demonic bats, only for Hiromi and Shouko to Shoot the bats dead.

Both Akihsia then struck Nevan in the side of the stomach at the same time making her gasp. The Copy then vanished as Akihsia saw and grabbed it!

In a moment the light went into his arm forming a tattoo of the Nevan devil arm Akihsia switched it with Rebellion as he took on his normal form. "Sweet new devil arm!

Shouko then said, "I can hear Kouta gagged behind door let's go get him!"

Later on Kouta was home being hugged his mom.

Hiromi then grabbed what would have been ransom money and said, "and we'll take this is as a tip!" she then ran out.

Patty blinked and said, "her mom is lady right?"

Akihsia and Shouko nodded

Kouta then said, "Just wait! I'm technically a wizard! My adopted grandpa is a half demon and Akihsia Shouko and Hironmi and my adopted aunts and uncle!"

Akihsia then slapped the back of his head before he started to play his new devil arm's guitar form and said, "That's Uncle-hisa! From now on! I'm the cool one! Now I'm going to head home back to my girlfriend."

To be continued.


	4. Return to school!

In the forest the three children of Dante where sparing

Akihsia strummed his new demonic guitar making demonic bats appear and fly at his two half-sister "Take this my dear sisters!"

Hiromi smirked as she held out her guns, "quicksilver style!" Time then slowed down as she rapidly shoot destroying all the bats.

The style then ends and she smirked, "try harder brother dearest!"

Shouko then touched her back and said, "you're not the only one with a new toy now! Me and my mother went out hunting last night!" the Devil arm Lucifer then appeared on her back wings spread as she fired off the red energy swords.

Akihsia switched his guitar to scythe form as he entered its devil trigger form. And smirked as he strummed it sending out a burst of lighting making the swords explode before they reached him.

Akihsia smirked as he rocked out happily summoning the bats back as he said, "this thing just makes me feel so heavy metal! It's rocking!"

Hiromi laughed at her brothers joke as she fired off her guns again and said, "Good one brother!"

Shouko blinked for a moment and said, "ok looks like I didn't get date's sense of humor." She then fired off more red energy blades

Akihsia avoid them all but he was only holding his sisters back, "Let's see now Hiriomi's quicksilver style can counter the bats, and Shouko's new devil arm can counter the lighting! Funny it takes both of you to match me!"

Shouko then crossed her arms, "that's because you have gotten spoiled to your devil trigger!" in a moment a demonic yellow demonic glow covered her as her eyes became golden and her hair snow white and she fired the energy swords now golden in color, "But you're not the only one who can trigger now!"

Akihsia then turned to avoid them only for the swrods explosions to knock him into the air, "Dam it they pack a bigger punch now!"

When he landed he spotted Hiriomi point a gun at his head she had clearly moved using quicksilver style and she smiled and said, "you lose brother!"

Akihisa end his devil trigger and got up as he turned the scythe back into a guitar and slung it over his shoulder. "Nicely done!"

Shouko then end her own trigger and recalled her devil arm and smirked, "all thanks too little old me!"

Akihisa then said, "I'm just glad I can walk around armed thanks to this guitar! Ok let's call it a day it's back to school tomorrow and something fishy is going on with it! Every last demonic encounter that endangers humans involves the school."

Hiromi then did a cute little dance, "Look out Fumizuki academy one of the Daughters of Dante is on her way, and She's single and ready to mingle!"

Shouko looked at her sister, "Way to ruin the badass sister."

Later on when Akihsia was a sleep.

He found himself back In the dream where he meet his Father and grandpa.

This time he spotted someone who looked similar to his dad but in a blue coat and he walked up and said, "Uncle Vergil I take it!"

Vergil then nodded and in a moment hell bats and lighting where heading at him, forcing him to avoid the strikes as he was unarmed.

Akihisa was holding his guitar in devil trigger as he said, "THEN DANCE I SAY DANCE! THE BAT ARE FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU PUT DAD TROUGH! THE LIGHTING IS FOR MAKING GRANDMA CRY IN THE AFTER LIFE BECAUSE YOU BECAME EVIL!"

In the afterlife Dante was in a bar watching on a tv and he said, "that's my boy!" He whipped a tear form his eyes, "I'm so proud! No one look at me!"

The Next day.

In Class 2-f ironman was doing role call and when he got to Akihsia's name a boy with snow white hair and red eyes walked in and said, "Sorry I'm late."

Ironman then said, "that's ok because I have no idea who you are."

Akihisa then held out his hand and said, "Well I guess I changed so how about this you summon a field and I'll call out my avatar revealing who I am in the most flash way possible?"

Ironman then held out his hand and said, "field summon!" in a moment the test war field appeared and Akihsia rose his hand and said, "Summon!" then before them all Akihisa's avatar appeared making everyone's jaw hit the floor.

Himeji and Minami had a nose bleed, Minami was screaming in German.

Ironman was struggling to speak but Akihsia just moved a hand through his hair, "I had a pretty eventful time off, got in touch with my dad's side of the family, and well you could say I became a new man reborn in fire."

Akihsia then flipped his hair making Hideyoshi, Minami Himeji, and Kubo who somehow magically appeared have nose bleed.

Himeji reached for him, "Not ready!"

Akihsia giggled and said, "Sorry but I have to let you four down, for one, I don't' swing that way Kubo, Two Minami Himeji already got a girlfriend, and three Hideyoshi I'm dating your twin sister, this you got a crush on me thing is kind of creepy!"

The FFF roared as Minami cried and screamed in German!

Himeji was rolling around in a puddle of her own tears crying, "NO!"

The FFF then roared, "AKIHISA! you are guilty of being happy!" Akihsia then said, "very happy Yuuko is very flexible!" Everyone then turned red while Hideyoshi's eye twitched at the comment.

In a moment Yuuko ran in and started hitting his back, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

The FFF were then covered in flames of rage "DEATH TO HIM!"

Form outside the class screams of pain and horror could be heard then someone who was part of the FFF tried to run only for Akihisa to grab the robe and said, "You weren't this chicken shit when you were on the other side of the beatings!"

The FFF member turned back and saw the ghostly image of Akihsia's devil trigger over him and shivered, "DEMON!"

Akihsia smirked, "No devil! That makes me much worse!" he then pulled the man back in as he screamed, "NO I WANT TOO LIVE!"

Moments later the FFF where all in one nice pile as Akihsia dust his hands off and said, "No what have we learned to day class?"

The FFF said, "the FFF is dead and no more! And if we try to keep going you won't be this gentle the second time."

Akihsia smiled, "good I have beaten some smarts in to your skulls dismissed."

Yuuji watched eyes open in shock, "DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!?"

Ironman then said, "yes and he scared me a little bit! Very impressive boy!"

Himeji was panting and looked to Akihisa and said, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Akihisa then moved a hand through his hair, "well as I've taken my old man's last name I'm now Akihisa Sparda Remember it! Now Yuuji we need to talk for a moment!"

Akihisa then pulled him to a side and said this, "No you see now My old man has died and at the funeral Hiromi and Shouko were there to morn our father."

Yuuji froze for a moment before saying, "Wait Shouko is your half-sister!" he then jumped for joy and said! "YES I'M FREE! Bro-code don't date your friend's sister has set me free!"

Akihsia then grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down and said, "NO! Brother code comes before bro code. Brother code says if a man brakes your sister's heart you remove what makes them a man. So You will continue to date my sister and if you brake her heart I already have a sharpened rusty spoon!"

Akihsia then pulled out a sharpened rusty spoon and Yuuji's eyes widen, "So Make her happy because I really don't want to have to use this buddy!" He then let Yuuji go and patted his arm.

Yuuji was crying, "I was so close to being free, now I'm dropped in a worse hell!"

Meanwhile.

The principle was watching her eyes glow red as she said, "Dante's blood! I can smell it!"

To be continued.


	5. Snooping around the school!

Afterschool Minami was walking home with her little sister when Minami spotted Akihisa in his coat and said, "Akihisa?"

Hazuki blinked and asked, "What happened to baka onii-san?" Minami shrugged as they turned to follow him, Akihisa kicked the door in to some place where Minami and Hazuki followed him in.

They followed him to a meet with what looked like the mod, Minami held Hazuki tight as she whispered in German.

Akihisa then turned to where they were hiding as he drew rebellion, "they aren't the mod they are much worst they are demons!"

In a moment the mob morphed into monsters with blue skin, coat like legs, sword for hands and alligator like heads and roared.

Minami held Hazuki as both sister screamed in German! One charged at them only to be slashed in half by Akihsia right down the middle.

Akihsia adjust his coat collar and said, "Minami you should feel ashamed you bright Hazuki to an adult show!" He then turned and split another one in half at the waste making Blood gush form it's two halves.

Minami and Hazuki's eyes widen in shock and they were shaking. Another demon charged at Akihisa yelling "DIE DEMON SLAYER!"

Akihsia blocked the things sword hands with rebellion, he only had one hand on the blade's handle, "Yes I'm a demon slayer but at least I have devilishly good looks on my side!" his free hand then reached into the demon's chest and pulled out a heart making it drop dead!

Hazuki then fainted into Minami's arms. Minami was screaming in German!

Akihsia dropped the heart to the ground as more charged he easily blocked all there swings with rebellion as he smirked, "come on this isn't even a warm up!"

Akihsia then glow as he saw them growl and he said, "Quicksilver style!" Time then slowed down and Akihisa ran at full speed slashing the remains of them in half so when time started all Minami saw was Akihisa on the other end of the room in the middle of a field of demonic corpse.

Blood was all over the floor making Minami hold up Hazuki.

Akihisa then waved her off and said, "Listen as someone who doesn't have the Chose I would just forget you saw demons, forget the supernatural and get out now! Trust me you don't want to dig any deeper then this!"

Meanwhile with Hiromi.

She was happily skipping him flipping her hair when she felt something and ducked into an alley and came back out in her demon hunting gear spinning her guns as she said, "Ok who the hell is following me!"

She looked around and saw nothing and put her guns up and kept walking slowly looking around till she saw what looked like someone waving at her in the window of an abandoned building.

She walked in and quickly jumped to the left to avoid an axe, she saw several human sized puppets animated by demonic force holding battle axes.

Hiromi drew her guns and said, "quicksilver style!" Time then slowed down as she took aim and fired on all of them blasting their heads off.

When the style end and tiem returned too normal she blew the smoke off her guns and span them and said, "Oh mom and dad thank you for giving me such kick ass marksmanship!"

Hiromi then walked up stairs to the window to see what she saw was to see a cut out with a fake hand moving side to side on a motor. She Crossed her arms and said, "Really now? Really?"

Meanwhile with Shouko!

She was in an alley with Lucifer out her hands on her hips as she looked around at the pile of stabbed and explode scarecrow corpses. "not even a good warm up!

She then returned her devil arm into being a tattoo on her back as she left the alley way and walked noticing Akihsia and Hiromi.

All three siblings then talked about having just finished off demons.

Shouko put a hand to her chin, "this sounds like someone was testing us to me!"

Hiromi then said, "Well we haven't really battled demons without each other before, I think they were traps because whoever it is probably thought we couldn't handle demons Alone. "

Shouko then said, "either way they all happened on our way home from school and all on our routes home. Something fish is going on, and it still all comes up the school!"

Hiromi nodded and flipped her hair, "Tell me about it! Something strange is going on with the school or I'm not a granddaughter of Sparda!"

Akihisa then put his hands in his pocket, "then let's all meet back at the school tonight and do a little digging!" they all nodded and turned to leave.

That night while Akihsia was dreaming he came face to face with Nero. Who waved his devil bringer, "So you my cousin!"

Akihisa put his hands in his pocket, "one of them! Now what words of wisdom you bring Cousin, because I got to get up soon and do some snooping to do"

Nero said, "The order of the sword I trust them and they turned on me! Sometimes the enemy pretends to be your friend look out for that kind of enemy."

Akihisa then woke up with Yuuko on top of him, he gentle rolled her off on to the bed and got up.

Later on he was at the school gate with a mask on with Shouko and Hiromi who like wise had mask all of them had on Japanese devil masks, red for Akihisa, blue for Hiromi and yellow for Shouko.

They all nodded and head into the school and split up.

Akihisa kicked down the principal's office door and started looking through her desk and notice a contract that had Mundus' name on it, "Ok that is pretty good to bad I can only make out Mundus name. what kind of langue is this written in any way!?"

Meanwhile.

Shouko was looking around Class 2-A she stepped and notice a lose floor board and pulled out one of her guns and fired at it blowing it off revealing a safe door. "floor safe really!" She then jumped back and summoned Lucifer.

With one quick shot of an energy blade the floor safe's door was blasted off, she then bent down and pulled out what was inside it was clearly a devil arm it looked like a three handled pair of nun chucks "this must be one of dad's missing devil arms, Cerberus. Hiromi is the only one of us without a devil arm so I'll go give this to her!"

Shouko then looked back at the room, "but what was it doing here in the first place?"

At that moment Hiromi was looking around the halls when she saw something strange. There was a chained up locket and she notice a gap behind it, she then moved it to reveal a hidden shelf.

Hiromi blinked, "Ok more questions than answers officially found!" She looked at the shelf it was filled with files each marked with what sound like Demonic names, "ok demon files!" She then picked one marked Sparda, "And one on grandpa? What is this shit?"

In a moment Shouko walked up and handed Hiromi Cerberus, "Devil arm for you!"

Hiromi smiled and took it making it appear on her left shoulder as a tattoo till she summons it, "thank you sister dear!"

Akihsia then walked up with the contract, "I got something with Mundus' name on it! I think it's a contracted!"

Shouko then said, "I found a devil arm."

Hiromi then pointed to the shelf, "Demon's on file over here!"

Akihsia growled, "We came for answers but we're just getting more questions!"

That is one they heard something fall and turned to see a bucket knocked over, and what knocked it over was a small demon with four, spider like legs. Its body looked like a camera with one eye as a face.

Shouko pulled out a gun and Shoot the thing dead, "and we've been found! So let's get out of here before whoever is behind it gets more data on us!"

They all nodded and ran out, as Hiromi ask, "Why was a devil arm hidden in the school!?"

Shouko then asked, "Why did we find something related to Mundus!?"

Akihsia then added, "and what is with those files!? We got more questions than answers!"

Later on at Devil may cry.

Shouko was looking at the contract with mundus with glasses on, "Well it's enchanted so only demonic eyes can read everything other than Mundus' name. thanks to my mom being a demon, I'm just demon enough to make it out!"

Hiromi was eating a piece of pizza, "then enlighten us sister dear."

Shouko then said, "It's a marriage license, our principle is the wife of Mundus!"

Akihsia shivered, "GROSSS!" she was pale.

Hiromi then through her pizza slice away and said, "Father forgive me for doing this but I have lost my appetite."

Shouko then put the thing down and went to wash her hands "and I don't think she's happy about us cutting off her husband's arm! I don't think my hands will ever be clean again!"

Yuuko then walked down yawning, "what's with all the noise?"

Akihisa then said, "our principle is marriage to Mundus!" Yuuko then turned green held her mouth as her eyes widened and ran to the bath room.

Hiromi was shivering, "I have a bad mental image!"

Shouko was like wise shaking, "Same!"

Akihisa nodded in agreement, "Yes same bad mental image, At least we know the Who and the why! Now the only answer we need is how!?"

To be continued.


	6. False Angel!

Yuji was walking on the street at night growling, "Stupid idiot! Making my Yandere problems worst! He's my friend he is supposed to follow bro code, sisters off limit!"

Kaoru .then walked out and said, "What if I told you I know there secret and could give you enough power to stand up against the Yandere?"

Yuuji blinked, "I'm listening!" Koura smiles and waved for him to followed!"

The next day, Akihisa walked down stairs rubbing his eyes in only his pants when he spotted Yuuji.

Yuuji had a smirk on his face as he said, "So when were you going to tell your 'best friend' you're a demon!"

Akihisa's eyes widen as he quickly made rebellion appear on his back and grab it, "Yuuji I can explain."

Yuuji shock his hands and said, "Don't bother Miss Mundus already told me everything! You have power to keep the Yandere away but won't! you betrayed me! So I'm betraying you! I've gone through the Ascension Ceremony! I'm not human anymore I'm a false angel!"

Large feathered wings then appeared on Yuuji's back as his body changed his head became an eagle like head that had only one pure golden eye in the center, his chest lizard like and covered in white armor like scales. His legs were bird like complete with a tail and talons the feather's being white.

His arms were covered in what looked like a white exoskeleton with foot long bee like stringers coming out the palms of his hands.

Yuuji then laughed as he said, "Now it's finally fair! Monster vs monster!" He then charged only for Akihsia to block the stinger with his sword, "I only got my powers resonantly!"

At that point Shouko and Hiromi walked in saying," Come on brother you and Yuuko are going to be late for school!" they then saw their brother fighting, they soon then pulled out their devil arms,

Akihsia then said, "Well Yuuji I think I'm seeing you for what you really are!" Shouko then froze in place! Akihsia then kicked him away and took on his devil trigger

Hiromi then span as her skin turned grey and scaly, her coat became covered in scales as a hell hound skull appeared over her face, she had a freezing cold glue glow, she had entered devil trigger.

Hiromi span Cerberus around freezing Yuuji in place as she looked to Shouko, "come on sis! Get in the game!"

Yuji then broke free thanks to his body becoming covered in golden flames, "She can't kill me! Her nature won't allow it!" HE then charged at Hiromi he grabbed Yuuji's stingers in Cerberus wrapping it's handles around them and Freeing the stinger till they shattered like glass.

Hiromi then head-butted Yuuji back into Akihisa who was running at him with a doppelganger Both Akihisa and his double each slashed off a wing!

Yuuji then looked to Shouko as his stingers regrow, "come on Shouko it's me Yuuji join me and help me win this fight so we can get married!

Hiromi then put away Cerberus and pulled out her guns rapidly firing on Yuuji he covered himself with his armored arms, "Don't let him use you sister! He uses everyone manipulating them using their good nature, Feels or even blackmail he was just using you!"

Yuuji then uncrossed his arms and appeared behind Hiromi in a flash of light and grabbed her by the neck and through her into Akihisa and his double, "You can't win!"

Yuuji's wings then regrow as he flapped them sending out organic throwing star like feathers at the two children of Dante!

Hiromi quickly pulled back out Cerberus and made an ice wall and said, "Sister please! We're your family help!"

Shouko's point of view.

I was watching the man I was in love with now a demonic false angle fighting my brother and sister, both asking me to join them.

I looked at my left hand, on the left hand Yuuji who ever once acted like he wanted me. I looked to the right hand, on this hand family who care about me, Brother and Sister, my fellow Sparda's grandchildren, fellow children of Dante, people who always have my bad!"

I then summoned Lucifer and entered my devil trigger the choose was clear! I then fired one of my energy swords hitting Yuuji in the chest as it exploded knocking him back so hard he became human again!

Yuuji held his gut in shock and asked, "HOW?"

I then walked to him, "because when it's between you and my family, I'm choosing my siblings! Akihsia said Cousin Nero's ghost visited him and warned him to look out for false friends. I see it now. Your status as a false angle just proves it! Everything about you is fake!"

I flipped my hair and grabbed him by the neck as I cried, "your friendship with my brother! The kindness that held me in your spell for so long! Your care for your class! IT WAS ALL A FUCKING SICK TWISTED LIE!"

I then pulled out one of my guns and put It in to Yuuji's mouth as he screamed, "I'm done listening to you!" I then cried as I looked away and pulled the Trigger ending the False angle, I looked back to see his face blown out and blood all over the walls as the body fell over dead.

I then dropped the dead body and returned to my normal form and fell over crying.

Return to third person.

Akihisa and Hiromi returned too normal and put a hand on Shouko's shoulder, "It's ok Sis were here for you!" Shouko then got up and hugged her brother and sister.

Shouko cried as she said, "why did it take this for me to see the monster that laid behind the mask of a man!"

Hiromi petted her sister's hair, "We all have our heart brakes, Mine was Kubo."

Akihsia then said, "Himeji and Minami for me, but neither of us fell for a servant of Mundus, or head to kill them. Hiromi I don't think either of us come close to knowing how Shouko feel, right now, But sister we're here for you."

Shouko hugged them both tight and said, "I love you guys!"

Yuuko then yawned as she came down dressed in only a black shirt to see a dead body with its face blown out on the floor and the children of Dante hugging, while Shouko cried, "What did I sleep through?"

Akihisa then said, "Yuuji showing up now a kind of demon known as a false angle thanks to miss mundus and him trying to kill us, then Shouko surprise attacked him and blow his brains out to stop him from killing me and Hiromi."

Yuuko gasped, "holly hell! Shouko I have some ice cream in the fridge if you want it!"

Shouko whipped her years and said, "Strawberry flavored?"

Yuuko rubbed the back of her head, "kind of, it's Neapolitan."

Shouko whipped her tears, 'It'll have to do."

Meanwhile at school.

Hideyoshi was looking around, "where is Akihisa, and where is my sister!?"

Kouta then smirked, "form what we gathered they are probably behind closed doors in eachother's arms." Hideyoshi then fainted.

Minami was shaking with bags under her eyes.

Minami's point of view.

They all talked about where they could be, but I know more than they did, what me and my little sister saw.

Akihisa the demon Slayer! Akihisa the savage swordsmen! Me and Hazuki saw him on the clock, the sweetest boy ever with a devilish smirk, and craving for blood upon his face!

Is Akihisa Yoshi even his real name? How long has he hidden this? What has he killed? I then put my hands on my face, what if some of the missing people were demons! What if Akihisa slayed them!

I then notice the principle looking in at us and growling as Akihsia walked up behind her.

Akihisa walked in and said, "sorry late night!" Hideyoshi then got up and screamed in horror before fainting again.

Late night I know what that means! You were killing a demon! I then spoke out when I notice something, "where's Yuuji?"

Akihisa then leaned over to me and whispered, "Yuuji was destroyed by a demon!" He then eyed at the principle and growled before going to his desk.

Shouko then moved by the door whipping tears and eating form an ice cream bucket as she said, "It's not fair!"

I then backed away shaking, I had a bit of an idea what was really going on and I was scared of being right! So very scared!"

Return to third person point of view.

Akihisa walked over to a downed Hideyoshi and tapped him with his foot, "Come on Hideyoshi so me and your twin are a couple who are banging, grow up and be happy your sister and your friend are happy."

Hideyoshi then jumped up and grabbed his shirt, "I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY MY SISTER CHOSE TO DATE YOU! YET ALONG DO THAT! YOU BASTARD!"

Akihisa then smirked, "I think your just jealous!"

Hideyoshi then said, "I AM NOT JEALOUS JUST BECAUSE MY SISTER HAS YOU WITH YOUR… Charms , look goods, muscles, and that sexy new snow white hair." Hideyoshi then went to Kiss Akihisa only for the devilish bow to duck.

Akihsia got up and said, "see you are jealous!"

Yuuko then came in and grabbed Hideyoshi's shirt form the back, "brother dear! Did you just try to kiss MY BOYFRIEND!?" Hideyoshi stuttered as Yuuko pulled him away, "THIS WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!"

Hideyoshi then screamed.

Himeji then ran behind them, "Yuuko please it's a perfectly natural thing to want to make out with Akihisa I mean look at him!"

Ironman then said, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL!"

Akihsia then said, "you know I've been wondering that myself I think I'm starting to figure it out, but I need proof before I reveal my findings."

Ironman then looked to Akihsia and yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Akihsia then looked at him and said, "Would you believe I'm a devil?"

Ironman then crossed his arms, "being smartass, well it's better than being a dumbass keep it up!"

To be continued.


	7. Himeji the girl who never was!

Akihisa was currently riding on a train with Yuuko, Hiromi, and Shouko.

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "training camp really? More like Miss mundus wants us and the normal students in one place to pick us off or reveal the devilish sides." He then flipped his hair and put a hand under his chin.

Hiromi shrugged and said, "big deal if a demon shows up I'll devil trigger and kill the son of a bitch, or bitch depending on said demon's gender."

Shouko growled and said, "I will kill Kaoru! I will kill her and use her blood to make coffee!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "there's a woman scorned joke in here but I won't."

Yuuko then said, "Shouko you can't just walk up to the bitch and murder her! People won't believe the truth!"

Shouko growled, "then I'll just have to wait for her to slip up!"

Yuuko then said, "and I've been training with Hiromi's mom so I won't be dead weight!" She then pointed to her school back and whispered, "I smuggled guns onboard."

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "I'm just happy to have some time on this ride away from those idiots I use to hang out with, I mean Himeji and my future sister in law still have no idea…"

Before he could finish he heard a scream of "I'M A BOY!" Akihsia then turned to see Hideyoshi and Himeji walking up.

Himeji waved, "Funny us taking the same train to the training camp!" Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "If they weren't children around I would tell you what I think."

Yuuko then growled at Himeji and moved her finger across her neck at Himeji and said, "Give me a reason bitch!"

Himeji then backed away a few inches.

Hiromi rolled her eyes, "and the stalkers are you! They are both here so they can eye bang our brother!" Hideyoshi's face turned red as he stuttered trying to think of something to say.

Yuuko then grabbed Hideyoshi and pulled him away, "I would like a word with you brother dear."

Hideyoshi was crying, "Dam it! DAM YOU AKIHISA AND YOUR HOTNESS!"

Akihsia chuckled as he said, "It's all in the devilish charms I got form dad."

Himeji inched her way closer to Akihisa but Shouko held her hand out and said, "Himeji you have five seconds to get out of my sight or I will be forced to brake you in half for being a stalker!"

Himeji then vanished in a flash.

Akihisa rolled eyes, "great now how are we going to do anything with the stalker sister's snooping around."

Shouko then said, "just say the word and they'll brake out lucy!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "We are not killing two people's whose only crime is wanting to bang a member of the Sparda family."

Hiromi then put her hands on her hips and said, "yeah if we end the lives of everyone who want to sleep with a Sparda, the city would be a ghost town."

The train then stopped.

Akihsia then got up and said," I'll go get Yuuko."

Later at the train camp night had follow.

Yuuko was walking through the halls with her school bag, when she spotted what looked like a human sized puppet with an axe, she quickly pulled out a hand gun form her bag and fired on it killing it by blowing it's face out.

Yuuko then held the gun out as she looked turned to see another and she Shoot it, she then spotted more and kept shooting till they were gone and her gun was out of ammo. She then spotted a group of them out a window carrying Hideyoshi who was tied up, and gagged.

And leading them was Himeji who was smiling, "come on you, mindless sacks of wood and slime! We have a sacrifice to make!"

Yuuko then turned and ran off to Shouko and Hiromi's room and knocked, "Help! Himeji evil! Sacrificing my brother! Get Akihisa and get a move on!"

Shouko then opened the door in battle gear and said, "Well do! We'll go delay them you get brother!" Yuuko nodded.

Meanwhile in the middle of the woods.

Himeji was putting Hideyoshi in the middle of a giant ruin carved into the ground and said, "ok Hideyoshi you'll be the perfect sacrifice for my dark master, your cute, untouched, girlish and a boy my master's type! He'll reward me handsomely!"

A dark portal then opened and Hideyoshi tried to crawl away but Himeji held him in place, "No no you stay and get taken to hell to be my master's play thing till times end!" a large

A demon then came out, it was dressed in adobe was taller than a man, it's face was a screaming inhuman nightmarish dog skull, it only had one pure eye, it's hands scaled and with horrifyingly long fingers with no nails it's hair was snaked and its eye came out of its skull on a long tentacle like appendage and looked Hideyoshi in the eye making him shake.

The eye then went back into its skull. As it reached for Hideyoshi only for a wall of ice to appear between the demon and Hideyoshi.

A red energy sword then hit the demon in the stomach making it explode forcing it farther away from Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi then turned to see Shouko with Lucifer and Hiromi with Cerberus as they said, "Sorry but we the granddaughters of Sparda won't allow this!" Both Girls then took on their devil triggers making Hideyoshi's eyes bug out of his head.

The demon got up and raised his hands making a swarm of demonic bugs leave his robe and attack them, "Sparda the traitor who defeated all of hell and lucked us away from this world to protect his human bride to end his bloodline will be an honor!"

Hiromi tried to freeze the bugs only for them to burn through the ice! Shouko then fired an energy sword into the swarm making them all explode, and the bugs explode with great enough force to knock both sisters back.

The demon then walked to them it's Snake hair then spat out slime! The girls jumped back and watched as the slime burned through the ground clearly it was acid form hell.

Hiromi then out her guns and said, "quicksilver style!" she then fired rapidly on the Demon's snake heads blasting them clean off its head!

The demon roared as he smashed the ice wall and went to grab Hideyoshi, "enough of this!" only for Akihsia and his Doppelganger to appear and rush past him slashing off the demon's arms making him roar.

Akihisa shouldered rebellion as his doppelganger vanished. "I said it once I'll say it again, quicksilver style and Doppelganger style make on hell of a combo oh I'm sorry ugly how rude of me. My name is Akihisa Sparda, Sparda's grandson, and last male of the Sparda family! And keep your distance for my mate's twin."

In a moment Akihsia entered Devil Triger Making Hideyoshi's eyes widen, in a slash the demon was cut in half by Rebellion.

Akihisa Shouko and Hiromi then turned to Himeji who was screaming, "YOU KILLED MY DARK MASTER! HOW COULD YOU HE GAVE ME EVERYTHING I HAD MY BAUTY MY BRIANS! EVERYTHING!"

Himeji then changed back to what she was before the meet the demon, her hair became flat and blonde and as for her figure Minami had a better one.

Shouko crossed her arms, "this brings new meaning to being Fake as hell."

Akihisa blinked, "Really you killed people for bigger boobs?"

Himeji cried, "and to be smarted! All I had the looks the brains were all rewards from master! Now I have nothing! I'm not smart! I don't have my looks you took everything from me!"

She then cried more, "and now the memory altering effect will be gone so no one will remember the better me it'll be like I never met master in the first place! You ruined my life!"

Hiromi then ripped apart the rope and gag on Hidetoshi as she returned to normal and said, "No we saved your soul!"

Akihisa turned and put his sword on his back as he returned too human, "Come on guys she isn't worth our time!"

Himeji then roared and charged at him only for Hiromi to return to normal form and pull out a gun and stick it in her mouth, "Now you listen here! We were going to let you live!"

Himeji then cried and backed up and said, "A life without my looks and being dumber then Akihisa isn't worth living!" She then put the gun back into her mouth and made Hiromi pull the trigger and Himeji fell over dead.

Hideyoshi finally fainted.

Akihisa then turned continued walking as he said, "I should be sad, but how can I miss a lie? I mean she said it herself her beauty and brains were all fake, I don't know the real Himeji, so how can I miss her?"

Shouko picked up Hideyoshi and she said, "True, but a life is still a horrible thing to waste."

Hiromi put her gun up as she joined her siblings, "Another person dies thanks to a demon, I mean how sad is it she couldn't live without the lies a demon helped her make? She just couldn't truly be herself."

Akihsia whipped a tear form his eyes, "Yeah all those moments with Himeji were all a lie, and I fell for it and set out to start those test wars for her, even I someone with the blood of Sparda fell for demonic lies!"

The next day no one seemed to remember Himeji.

Yuuko was rubbing her chin, "I feel like I should know that name but I don't!"

Akihisa rubbed his chin, "I guess when the demon died the fake memories of Himeji didn't go back to being true like she thought, instead all memory of her fade, it's like she was never even born. That's so sad she was so fake, not even the truth remains."

Yuuko blinked slightly confused, "Yeah that must be horrible, I feel so bad I can't remember her!"

Akihisa took her hand and said, "people with demonic blood still remember the fake stuff, that's all that's left of her, I guess me and my sisters will just have to remember the lies so something of her is still left."

Yuuko then hugged his arm and said, "If it's like this girl was never around then Hideyoshi shouldn't remember seeing you three in devil trigger as if no here, no kidnapping right?"

Hideyoshi was hiding blushing as he looked at Akihsia and muttered, "what an angel."

Akihsia smiles as he heard it, "You are right Yuuko my dear, he just called me an angel, if he had his memories he wouldn't say that shit!"

Yuuko smiles and said, "So you remain hidden once more!"

To be continued.


	8. Akihisa vs the Gaint!

It was the second day of the training camp and Akihisa and Yuuko were walking in the woods when Akihisa stopped and whispered to her, "You're not as cute twin is following us!"

Yuuko hold Akihisa's arm, "I'll kick his ass later!"

They then moved along and came to something in the middle of the path it was a stone cross dug into the ground. The thing was had a paper seal on it that said in kanji "contained"

Akihisa looked at it, "and hold fashion demon trap? I never thought I would see one!" He tapped it and the cross glow purple in response, "And it even had something locked up too."

Yuuko then blinked, "so you just like tapped the glass?" Akihsia nodded as he put his hands in his pocket, "anyway as long as the paper is still on it there is nothing to worry about!"

They then moved along and a Shocked Hideyoshi walked over to the cross and tapped it, "wait it glow when Akihsia touched it!"

Hideyoshi then touched the paper making it rip a little and it glow and Hideyoshi fell back screaming making Yuuko and Akihsia stop and return.

In a moment Akihsia coat appeared as he summoned Nevan and said, "you just fucked up Hideyoshi!"

Form the tower of light a large demonic lizard skinned centaur appeared it was massive it looked like it could hold Akihisa in one hand. It's feet where clawed like lion feet, and its head was lizard like, it was holding a massive sword in its right hand and it roared.

Hideyoshi screamed as he turned pale, "what is that thing!" Yuuko then said, "the demon you let out! Akihisa you want!"

Akihsia strummed his demonic guitar as hell bats flow at the things face and lighting struck it!

The demon struggled to remove the bat's form his face it was stumbling around swing his sword around wildly.

The sword almost hit Hideyoshi which forced Akihsia to switch his guitar to scythe mode and hold back the massive sword, Akihsia only had on hand on the handle and he was holding back the giant sword like it was nothing.

Hideyoshi looked at Akihsia gasped, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

The bats left and the giant demon looked at Akihisa and growled, "SPARDA!"

Akihisa laughed and said, "sorry big tall and ugly! I'm not my grandpa!"

The Demon pulled back it's sword and grabbed it with both hands and brought it down to try and cleave Akihsia in half, "I WILL END THE TRAITOR'S BLOODLINE!"

Akihisa just held out his hand blocking the sword with his bare hand this time Making Hideyoshi's eyes eye's bug out of his head.

Yuuko then cheered, "You can do it Akihisa you the devil!" Akihsia smiled and said, "I know it babe!" He then pushed the sword back with enough force to make the giant fall backward.

Akihsia's eyes glow as red Making Hideyoshi shake and shiver, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Akihsia laughed, "Hideyoshi your twin just told you! I am a devil! Or at least part on my dad's side!"

The giant got up, "SPARDA! The traitor! The devil how loved humanity and a human woman! The one who locked all demons down in hell! The devil who only want to protect humanity! The devil who dared stand against all of hell!"

Akihsia smirked, "and the devil who won! But enough about my bad ass grandpa! DEVIL TRIGGER!" He then took on Nevan's devil trigger.

Yuuko pulled out her phone and took a picture and said, "Demonic punk rocker! That's a new form!" She fanned herself!

Hideyoshi's jaw dropped. The Demonic centaur tried once more to Slash Akihisa but he said, "Quicksilver style!"

As tiem slowed down Akihsia turned his Scythe back into a guitar and played it as he jumped on to the blade and ran up it to the demon's shoulder.

His hell pats and lighting hitting the Demon rapidly throwing it off balance making it fall back words.

As time went back too normal Akihsia was standing on its face his guitar in scythe form and said, "Guess what I'm about to do!?"

In a Moment a Scythe gut into the demon's eye making it scream as Akihisa jumped inot the cut and kept slashing around inside the Demon's skull, Akihsia screamed, "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOUR ASS FORM THE INSIDE OUT!"

Hideyoshi went paler as his pants got wet, Yuuko was just fanning herself, "This is badass!"

The Demon then let out a blood chilling scream as it fell over motionless, Akihsia then slashed his way out the side of its skull and walked out holding a part piece of its brain and said, "Diced brains anyone?"

Hideyoshi then fainted as Akihisa returned too normal and his weapon went back to being a guitar and he put it on his back.

Akihsia saw the demon starting to dissolve, so he took Yuuko's hand and said, "come on let's get a move on!"

The following night the camp was buzzing on that strange monster shaped creator that appeared

At that moment Minami Kouta and Hideyoshi were scared by the appearance of Akihisa, Hiromi and Shouko. The Siblings eyes glow Making all three jump, in surprise.

Akihsia then said, "you've all three had demon sighting and seen what we can do, so let's clear things up ok? I mean we are the good guys."

Shouko then said, "even if we do make it look bad!" she then flipped her hair and crossed her arms.

Hiromi then said, "So take a seat in here!" she then opened a door to a room.

Minami was shaking, "and if we don't want to?"

Akihisa then made Rebellion appear on his back as he said, "we weren't asking!" Minami then ran in followed by Hideyoshi and Kouta.

The three siblings then walked in.

A few hours later.

They were all sitting.

Akihisa then said, "And that is what happening!"

Kouta was pale, "her principle is married to a Satan!?"

Shouko then said, "he's name is mundus but basically. And She is probably missed we slashed off her husband's arm!"

Hiromi then crossed her arms, 'And we did it as a team!"

Yuuko then entered the room and said, "yeah bragging about slashing off his arm."

Akihisa smiles and said, "hay all our grandpa and dad could do was beat him by locking him up, we did damage that will last forever! Uncle Vergil even lost to the bastard!"

Shouko then said, "then became his mindless slave and was forced to fight his twin brother to the death."

Hiromi then added, "But uncle Vergil already want to fight dad to the death! and I still want to know how cousin Nero died!"

Minami then screamed in German and Hideyoshi yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FAMILY!"

Kouta then said, "How do you think I feel about it my mom was adopted into this!"

Hideyoshi then said, "shut the hell out rich boy!"

Yuuko hugged Akihisa form behind and said, "well get used to it Hideyoshi because I'm not leaving Akihisa, I love my dark knight!"

Hideyoshi then screamed, "YOU ARE NOT DATING A DEVIL!" Yuuko then grabbed Hideyoshi by the shirt and pulled him off saying, "then let me once more show you the combat skills I have picked up by being around the Sparda family!"

Hideyoshi then screamed, "AKIHISA SAVE ME!""

Akihisa then said, "Sorry we only do demons! And besides this is your family matters I'm going to stay out of it!

Hiromi then laughed and said, "twin cat fight!"

Hideyoshi then yelled, "I'M A BOY!""

To be continued.


	9. Secret's out!

It was the final day of the training camp.

Kubo was sneaking around and came to Akihisa playing one a strange looking guitar with Yuuko growling at all the girls who had hearts in their eyes.

Kubo blushed, "Akihisa what has happened to make you such a badass!" He then jumped and spotted Principle Kaoru.

The principle hand Kubo a bell and said, "Ring this and found out." She then walked away.

Kubo looked at it and blinked in confusion, "how can this help me figure out what changed Akihsia form cute to devilishly sexy?"

He then walked away looking at it when it rang and he heard a chatter behind him and he turned to see something in a robe, it looked to be a skeleton holding a bloody battle axe and it was charging at him.

Kubo paled and ran being chased by it through the camp making teachers and students gasp in horror and scream "MONSTERS!"

As Kubo ran the bell rang more making more of them appear out of portals each holding different weapons. Kubo then looked at the bell and saw it ring making another portal and another Skeleton appear.

Kubo screamed as he dropped the bell, "IT'S THE BELL!" he was then in a corner shaking as he spotted the skeletons closing in on him he was shaking, "I don't want to die!"

Akihisa point of view.

I heard the screams and ran I saw the skeletons as did everyone the camp was watching any Action would reveal what I am, yet any action would allow people to get hurt.

I growled as he ran I have Nevan out I then muttered under my breath, "Stupid hag forcing my hand in public!" I then morphed the weapon to Scythe mode and slashed a skeleton in half in seconds before yelling, "HAY UGLIES! LOOK OVER HERE!"

People watched n shock form my scythe which I held in my hand and my struggle not to use any demonic powers, they may know what I hunt but they don't need to know what I am!"

They then charged, one with a Sword tried to slash me but I moved out of its way and quickly with one swing bifurcated it making it fall over dead!" I spotted phones people were recharging.

I smirked devilishly as they kept coming and I kept using Nevan to block swings and slash at them, this were lesser Demons so they were easy to handle.

I could hear Yuuko cheering, "YOU CAN DO IT AKIHSIA YOU THE DEMON HUNTER!"

I smiled as people gasped as I kept slashing at the monsters they were easy, too easy! Was here whole plan to reveal demons for mass panic!?"

Return to third person point of view.

One was about to stab Akihsia form behind but Hiromi showed up and shoot its skull and said, "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALLONE!"

Shouko then showed up and held both her guns and fired off a few shoots turning skeletons to dust as she said, "our brother isn't the only hunter in our family!"

Before long only one skeleton remained, and all three siblings were together.

Behind the skeleton was a wide eyed Kubo who said, "I was not ready for this! Not mentally, not emotionally and sure as hell not physically!" he was blushing and Akihisa blinked.

Akihsia held his scythe in with two hands and said, "Your making this weird man!"

The skeleton then opened its mouth and roared as an eyeball appeared in its mouth. The Eye ball wiggled as it opened into a mouth and screamed.

People screamed and Ironman fainted. Shouko then looked back at ironman, "all respect lost." She then turned her focus back on the demon, "Now the hell is this?"

The skeleton fell over as the eyeball which had five tentacles behind it popped out. It hissed before it tried to jump at Kubo making him scream.

In a moment thanks to Akihisa using quicksilver style he grabbed it in his left hand holding it still as it hissed and tried to bite Akihisa.

He Lend back a bit as he said. "the hell is this thing?"

Hiromi blinked and said, "It looks like a parasite of some kind!" she then Shot it splattering its blood all over Kubo who was behind it.

Kubo faint In a second as Akihsia dropped it as he turned his weapon back in to a guitar. People were looking at him in shock and Some In fear but he walked and Yuuko came out and grabbed his hand.

Making Akihisa smile a bit.

A few days later in devils may cry Akihisa, Shouko Hiromi and Yuuko were watching news feed on what happened.

The reporter talked as the video plaid, "it's been a few days till this happened. We need no longer doubt the supernatural. But as horrifying as the demonic attack was." The video then showed Akihsia slashing them with his scythe. "Was three Teenagers who killed them. The three half siblings claim to have come from a family of demon hunters."

A picture of Akihsia appeared. "Akihisa Yoshi the so called dumbest kid in the school, who battled with a guitar that turned into a scythe. Wait really? Who the hell emo is this kid? I mean guitar scythe! That is the most Emo thing I've ever heard about."

Akihsia growled and said, "dam you, you old hag! Dam you to hell with your husband!" Yuuko held his arm and said, "It's ok Akihisa. It's ok I'm here stay calm."

Akihisa held her and said, "yeah but things will never be the same! I mean they don't know about our demonic heritage but everyone will only see the demon slayers."

Shouko then looked at the news report on her, "I look so fat in that picture!" She was crying, "I think I need to drop a few pounds."

The reporter, "the next two used simple guns," the thing then showed akihsia quick use of what looked like super human speed to catch the parasite before it could make a home in Kubo. "all three kids have shown signs of inhuman power."

Akihisa turned it off and said, "Just fuck it all!"

Next morning on the walk to school, Yuuko was hand in hand with Akihisa and people were staring and avoiding them some looking at Yuuko, strangely.

Akihsia growled as he said, "TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!"

They then meet up with Shouko and Hiromi. Shouko then said, "on the bus everyone left and the driver came me a free ride."

Hiromi then said, "first time I've ever had a subway train car all to myself."

Akihisa then crossed his arms, "and revealing more would only make things worse!"

In a moment a man with grey skin, grey hair, dark grey eyes, in a grey coat, grey shirt, grey pants and shows rushed out with an all grey copy of rebellion rushed out forcing akihsia to summon Rebellion and clash swords with the thing Yuuko behind him.

Yuuko ran into the school and yelled, "DEMON AT THE GATE! DEMON AT THE GATE! RUN AND HIDE!"

Shouko and Hiromi where summoned their own devil arms but the demon jumped back and stabbed the ground freezing the Sparda sister.

Akihsia roared, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTERS!" the demon then crossed swords and kicked Akihsia in to the school yard, "I released a spell that will stop other demons form moving! This is between you and me!"

People ran as Akihisa's eyes slashed, "IN CASE YOU MISSED THE MESSAGE WE'RE ONLY PART DEMON NOW WHAT IS THIS ABOUT!"

The Demon blocked the slash and said, "I need to settle a score with your old man!" the Demon then tried to slash Akihisa by Swinging rapidly.

Akihisa then said, "Sorry dude but Dad died when we were all babies, In the line of duty, and possible by the hands of his twin brother, Long tragic confusion story!"

The Demon kept swing as people filmed and record on their phones and he said, "Which is why I want to fight you! The close thing to him!" He then crossed swords with Akihisa and elbowed him in the face sending akihsia sliding back.

The demon, "My father and uncle were students of your grandfather Sparda!" the demon then rushed in his blade glowing as he tried to hit Akihsia with a sting only for Akihisa to hold his sword out and block it.

Akihsia then said, "So what does this have to do with me!"

The Demon jumped back, "your grandfather Sparda died in his battle to lock away Mundus and the strongest of hell behind the gates of hell! So he came After your father for his final duel, using the so nas a replacemeant for the teacher!"

The Demon then held his sword with his right hand and held out his left hand making Virgil's sword Yamato appear in his hand, "behold one of your grandfather's swords Yamato the sword used in the spell that made the hell gates making it the key to hell!"

The Demon then tried to slash him with both swords. Akihsia then said, "to made that sword is useless to someone who isn't a Sparda! And get to your point crazy dude!"

The demon, "My father fought your father to the death and lost! Then my uncle having nothing left to live for attacked, and fell! My honor demands I avenge there lose and deaths! And sense I can't fight the man who did it his son will be good enough!"

Akihsia easily blocked Both of the demon's sword swings holding rebellion with both hands as he said, "So it's a sword fight you wanting! Fine you lose! And I'll reclaim one of my family's swords!"

Students where then moved out of the area.

In the school Yuuko came out of hiding while they teachers evacuated the students to a room, "as if I'm trusting this place!"

She then rushed back out to see what was going on in the fight!

To be continued.


	10. The Rise of Mundus!

As Akihsia clashed blades with the Grey Demon he smirked, "You won't' win!"

The Grey demon then roared taking on a more reptile like form with claws and a grey horned skull for a head. and spikes on his shoulders he rushed faster.

Akihisa wasn't even using his swords he had his eyes close avoiding both his copy rebellion and Yamato swings easily without even opening his eyes.

The grey demon roared in raged, "FIGHT ME WITH YOUR ALL!"

Akihisa then said, "then you would die so quickly you would lose all honor as a swordsman!"

At that point Yuuko ran out and yelled, "The bride of Mundus has gathered the students in one place!"

Akihisa then opened his eyes, "sorry Grey but I'm going to need to make sure you die without honor I don't have the time to play anymore!" In a moment he devils trigger and in a moment he and his Doppelganger slashed grey's left and right sides off.

The demon fell part in three piece left, right and middle.

As the demon literarily rested in pieces Akihisa dropped his devil trigger and grabbed Yamato and said, "This belongs to the Sparda family!"

In a moment Shouko and Hiromi Ran in now free of the spell and they said, "We smell a final battle coming on!"

Akihsia nodded as he returned too normal and shouldered both his swords and Yuuko waved for them to follow to the school gym.

An evil red glow was coming from it.

Yuuko then turned around and said, "I know get out of here don't' have to tell me twice!"

Shouko then shoot the door down revealing all the student trapped in pods still awake and screaming.

The three siblings walked through the field of horror.

Hiromi shivered, "What is this a b movie?"

Kaoru then walked up, "you like it I found a large about of hate filled human souls can match the power of a Sparda holding yamato, so how has more hate then teenagers!"

All three siblings took on their devil triggers and growled!

Hiromi point at her, "this was your plan all along the stw were only to bread hate to fuel this!"

Kaoru laughed as she said, "why yes the pods are sucking out their souls slowly robbing them of their life force and all the hate in their souls will power my new hell gate freeing my husband evil angle Mundus."

Kaoru then laughed as her form shattered revealing her true self, she was young and beautiful, with logn flowing golden hair, her skin snow white, her figure was like a models she was dressed in a white gown behind her back grey fathered wings giving off a golden glow. "And your too late to stop me! Noble demons!"

She then held her hand out and fired off a golden energy blast Making the three siblings jump apart.

Akihisa was stunned "I wasn't ready for this!" He then swung Yamato slashing open a world in reality which a powerful cyclone came out of and blow the Principle away into the wall.

Shouko was firing off her energy blades rapidly at the principle only for her to make a shield of golden light to hold them and their explosive blast back. "I know the principle and Mundus are angels! Angels the bad guys! And devils are the heroes!"

The Evil angel then tried to flow at them but Hiromi then span her three blade nun-chucks freezing her in place as she said, "Yeah now let's hurry up and figure out how to brake this thing!"

Akihisa then held Rebellion in his left hand, and Yamato in his left as he said, "I think I might already know how! These swords have been a symbol or our family's division for too long! Time for them to be a symbol of our unity!"

Both Sword then became covered in lighting as he stabbed them both in the floor making lighting spark all over the floor hitting the pods making them open and the principle gasp!"

She roared, "WHAT HAVE OYU DONE!?"

The Sparda sister then asked, "we really hate to agree with the enemy but what did you do?"

Akihsia smirked as he shouldered Yamato and kept rebellion on the ground and said, "Why my dear sisters it's symbol! Yamato cuts through dimensions. A hell gate is a bridge between the dimensions or earth and hell! So I figured Yamato could cut this connect of the charging one, but it lacks the power for it. Now Rebellion had the power but couldn't slash dimensions! So I used them together!"

Hideyoshi came out of his pod and said, "SAY WHAT NOW?"

Shouko blinked and said, "I get it Yamato opened up the gate to the connect and rebellion broke it! By using both swords together you shut off the pods connections to the charging hell gate."

Hiromi then said," why couldn't you put that much through into your school work!?"

Akihsia then said, "What use does papers have to a demon hunter? And what's more important tests? Or stopping hell form coming to earth?"

Kaoru then roared, "I WON'T LOSE TO THE UTIMATE IDIOT OR TO THE SPARDA FAMILY! If I can't use the hate of human teens, then I'll use my own hate for every last human! And all of the Sparda family!"

She then rose her hand making a large hell gate appear below her it swallowed her and in a moment darkness stormed form it making the humans run away.

In a moment the school roof was blasted off as Mundus appeared form the waist up, his left arm missing form when the siblings cut it off.

His right wing, and left eye were also missing clearly damage from the rest of the Sparda's. He held his hand out firing off energy spears making the Sparda Siblings start avoiding the strikes.

Shouko fired off her energy swords to make some of them explode, "He looks pissed!"

Hiromi pulled out her guns and shot the spears, "Well his wife just commit suicide too free him so yes I believe the evil giant angle no Sparda has ever truly beaten is pissed beyond words!"

Outside news helicopters on the event were recording the fight form the air with the words of the students.

A reporter then said, "As if knowing the supernatural was real wasn't terrifying enough it looks like the demon hunter siblings are part demon, and are engaged in battle against what people who were at ground Zero are conforming is the king of hell."

Yuuko then popped up, "and he isn't a demon he's an evil angle his name is Mundus!"

The Reporter was about to push her back but Yuuko knocked her out with a left hook and took the mic. "Lady I'm dating one of those devil hunters I know how to hold my own against low level demons you are no match. Ok Yuuko Kinoshita hopefully Yuuko Sparda sooner, I'll be reporting from now on as I know what the hell is going on."

Mundus then yelled, "I AM MUNDUS THE LORD OF ALL! YOUR FAMILY LOCKED ME AWAY TO SPARE THE HUMANS I HATE! HOW DARE YOU!"

He then moved his hand sending a shock wave that made the school begin to rip it's self apart.

As piece of the building were coming down the Sparda siblings began protecting the students.

As class A was about to be crush Akihsia slashed the large piece of debris to dust with both his swords and said, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kubo then adjust his glass with a blush, "you heard the sexy demon let's run!"

Hiromi froze more falling parts of the building in place to save classes B and c and she yelled, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The students then ran.

Shouko's summoned swords blast apart the things about to fall on and kill classes d and f and said, "yes leave no before Mundus devours your soul."

The last students then left.

In a moment Mundus was a mouth to smash the helicopter making Yuuko scream but Dante in his majin form flow up and slashed his hand knocking him down, Dante then said, "Mundus you keep your mite off my future daughter in law!"

Then Vergil in his Beowolf devil trigger jumped out and hit Mundus in the face knocking him down, "That's for enslaving me!" he then jumped back.

As he got up a large astral sword slashed off his other wing and there stood Nero, with his devil trigger holding his sword, "You are not killing my cousins!"

Mundus screamed, "Ghost of the past haunt me!" Sparda himself using force edge then appeared in devil trigger and slashed him across the chest knocking Mundus back as he got up full out of hell and tried to step on them" BUGSS!"

Sparda then slashed his leg making him fall once more, "We aren't bugs we are the Sparda family! You broke the rules by braking free with no blood of Sparda or yamato so we get to break the rules too and return to earth for this fight!"

All the Sparda's then stood together gathered before Mundus as he got himself up and they all said at once, "Meaning now you face all of the Sparda family!"

Akihisa Hironmi and Shouko then looked to Dante and said, "Nice to finally meet you dad."

Sparda then turned around and opened his arms, "what no hugs for grandpa?"

Nero then said, "Grandpa we are kind of busy!"

To be continued.


	11. Final boss!

While Mundus was down on his knee holding his hurt leg Hiriomi froze the injured like and said, 'Hit the leg it's his weak point!"

Vergil then charged using Beowolf and smashed through the frozen leg shattering it leaving Mundus with only one leg, "I don't need my niece telling me how to hurt a son bitch!"

Dante then covered Mundus head in darkness that blind him form sight, "Don't you talk to my daughter like that! I respect your bastard boy so you respect my kids!"

Mundus then screamed as fell over his face cut up and bleeding. Vergil then looked to Nero and said, "Fair enough brother! Fair enough!"

Nero then said, "ouch!" he then slashed at Mundus his actions being mirrored by the spectral demon made by his devil trigger, he quickly and rapidly slashed his swords on fire as he slashed the fallen Mundus' chest and said, "Wasn't this guy powerful?"

Mundus the screamed making a shock wave that knocked Nero back!

Sparda rolled his eyes, "Nero my dear grandson he has been weakened by the loop whole that set him free! And plus for once we are all unite!" He then Slashed the force edge cutting off mundus's other arm, "You are now disarmed!"

Shouko then held her stomach and laughed as she fired her energy swords at Mundus, "Grandpa your killing me!"

As the swords explode Akihisa slashed Yamato then slashed over the dimension cuts with rebellion and said "So that's where I get my sense of humor form!"

Mundus was then picked up by one gigantic purple vortex of destruction!

In the copter Yuuko looked away, "You have got to feel a little sorry for the king of hell down there! You just have to on the grounds of how bad this ass whooping is!"

At home Lady jumped for joy, "HIT HIM AGAIN BABY! GO DANTE!"

At her house Trish was jumping for joy waving a flap with Shouko's face on it, "Go go! Kick his ass sweety! And Nice to see Dante again I guess"

Elsewhere Akira was jaw dropped as she saw the video of devil triggered Akihisa unleashing that destructive force, "THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! I TRIED TO TOUCH THAT?" She then covered her mouth as people looked at her sickeningly.

One man said, "IF he cuts you open no one will convict him lady!"

Elsewhere the news was being shown at Hazuki's school and Hazuki cheered, "Go Sparda-Onii-chun!"

Back at the back at the battle Mundus got up to his knees right as Sparda slashed off his other leg making him fall over now limbless

Mundus roared as he glow bright in rage "IF I FALL I'LL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!"

Dante then flow over and covered him in darkness as Sparda did the same!

Vergil held out his hands covering more of Mundus in darkness. Nero copied his father and looked to his cousin, "Well This is where we say goodbye Cousins! He's trying to self-destruct we will lower the damage now get out of here!"

Akihisa was about to say something but Dante said, "WE'RE ALREADY DEAD! We are only here because Mundus broke the rules letting us do the same!"

Sparda smiled, "Be proud of yourselves my grandchildren you've done something no member of our family has done, you've untied the Sparda family and made us into a team!"

Vergil smiled and said, "and because of you three Mundus dies! Our family line's mission is now complete! The world is safe form mundus! Let us the dead make sure he doesn't hurt the living one last time before he dies!"

Akihsia Shouko and Hiromi then returned too normal and turned to run as they said, "It was nice to be able to battle alongside you guys!"

Once they were out of the school gates mundus' body explode straight up covering the school area in light.

Yuuko was in the copter away from it looking in and said, "It's over everyone, it's over!" when the light died down only a massive whole in the ground was left where Fumizuki academy once stood.

No one died other than Mundus and his wife.

Yuuko smiled, "and there will be no hell on earth today Thanks to the Sparda family!"

The camera then looked down at Akihsia Shouko and Hiromi who were surround by people and the people start to cheer and they smiled, below them on the news the words heroes appeared.

Ten years later.

The Adult Akihisa, Shouko and Hiromi were leaving an old mansion covered in demon blood waving to cameras.

Akihisa waved and said, "To my wife Yuuko, and my son junior, love you both!"

Shouko waved and said, "remember if you think you saw a demon call devil may cry and we'll handle it! Leave demon killing to the pros people! Don't try this at home or anywhere!"

Hiromi blow kisses and said, "To all my fans! I love you all!"

At a news station Yuuko who was dressed in a red skirt suit and smiled saying, "and another demon nest destroyed by the Sparda family, as always Yuuko Sparda reporting, and Junior if you're watching this if your room isn't clean by time me and your dad both get home no pizza for a month!"

At devil may cry an eight-year-old version of Akihisa with Green Eyes in a green coat quickly got up ran upstairs, "I GOT TO CLEAN MY ROOM!"

On the tv Yuuko got up and said, "And in other news this will be my last report for a while!" she put her hand on her stomach which was a bit rounder then it normal would, 'I'm about to bring another Sparda into the world, now no one better have touched my strawberry Sunday!"

THE END!


End file.
